oldonteariscampaignfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kingdom of Tosheia
The Kingdom of Tosheia 'Description:' Tosheia is a country filled with free spirited people. It is the chosen land of Ihsheeihd, the Goddess of the Sky, and Ihsheeihd’s followers. Ihsheeihd is a notoriously freewheeling Goddess who goes where the wind blows her, so too with her adherents. Much of Tosheia has been left open wildlands. The vast Lorrell Plains run through the interior of the country and are crisscrossed by roving bands of Gypsies. It has one of the largest Human populations of any of the eastern countries. 'History:' Tosheia is one of the newer countries on the Ohsahn Continent. It arose as people began to spread south looking for new open spaces, freeing themselves from the well-established and fast growing Kingdom of the Golden River. As people began to explore the Tosheian Peninsula, they marveled at its vast rolling plains and it was those plains that drew most of Tosheia’s people. Those who like to roam came from far and wide to wander the lush, temperate Lorrell Plains. 'Geography:' Tosheia is dominated by the vast grasslands of the Lorrell Plains. It’s climate is temperate to semi-tropical. It is bounded to the east by the Dragon Talon Mountains, to the south by the Eagle’s Beak Mountains, to the west by the Ohsahn Gulf, and to the north by the Ihsheeihd and Waralei Rivers. 'Government:' Tosheia is ruled by a libertarian democracy. Each citizen who has reached their majority may vote on all laws and regulations. They also vote on all their government officials, whose primary job is diplomatic relations with other countries and keeping the peace. All citizens above their majority are eligible to run for an office. The Tosheian government is fairly minimal and generally stays out of most aspects of the everyday life of the average Tosheian citizen. Educational and legal matters are generally handled on a local level 'Economy:' Tosheia is not as wealthy as its neighbors, but it doesn’t really seem to mind. It boasts a modest fishing industry as well as a modest ranching industry, but mainly its economy is based on tourism and as a trade middleman between the Dragon’s Gap and the Kingdom of the Golden River. Though Tosheia does have an official currency, it is usually reserved for use in international transactions as most of Tosheia’s inhabitants prefer the barter system, and even though it has a large coastline, it has little maritime trade due to the constant disruptions of the pirate nation of Sieei just off of its coast. 'Inhabitants:' The people of Tosheia are free spirited and despise being held down in any way. Though there are a few villages and towns of note in Tosheia, most of its inhabitants are nomadic by nature—ranchers, herders, and rovers. They enjoy a modest lifestyle with little in the way of personal property and minimal government interference. 'Country Traits:' 'Gypsy Child': You grew up amongst a roving band of gypsies and their free spirit has never left you. You are often known hum or even burst out into song while walking and you cannot help but dance to a song with a catchy beat. Bonus:You gain +2 to Preform checks and Preform is always a class skill for you. 'Rover: ' Like many who hail from Tosheia, you like to roam. There is just something about those seemingly endless plains and open skies that prompt you to take off and travel. Your journeys have been extensive and taken you to many places. Bonus: Gain +1 to Knowledge (Local) checks and +1 to Knowledge (Geography) checks and one of these (your choice) is always a class skill for you.